Generally in the market of a fat and oil composition for spreads such as margarine, prepared margarine, and fat spread, good flavored products tend to be fond of. Particularly, spread-type margarine or the like for use in spreading on bread is generally composed of a high melting point fat and oil (e.g., a fat and oil having open-tube melting point under increasing temperature is 38° C. or higher), a middle melting point fat and oil (e.g., a fat and oil having open-tube melting point under increasing temperature in the range of 30 to 38° C.), and a liquid-state fat and oil (a fat and oil being liquid state at normal temperature). Margarine or the like is stored in a refrigerator when not in use and taken out from the refrigerator when used. To improve the spreadability (easy to spread) of margarine such that it may be spread on bread immediately upon taking out from a refrigerator, it is desired to increase the content of a liquid-state fat and oil, thereby attaining softness at low temperature.
However, when high priority is put on softness at low temperature in order to improve spreadability at low temperature, liquid-state fat and oil is separated off in the surface when margarine is left alone at room temperature or when margarine is stored back and forth between a refrigerator and room temperature. This phenomenon is called “oil-off”. In addition to this, a phenomenon where grains called “graining” generates easily occurs. These phenomena are problems since they significantly reduce the commercial value of margarine.
To solve the aforementioned problems, Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 9-241672 discloses a fat and oil obtained from a fat and oil (raw material) prepared by nonselectively transesterifying an oil mixture containing a liquid-state fat and oil, a fat and oil derived from palm oil, and laurin based oil. However, the fat and oil disclosed in the above document has a problem in that firmness significantly varies depending upon temperature change.
Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 10-243793 discloses a plastic fat and oil composition obtained by subjecting a liquid state fat and oil and an extremely hydrogenated oil to a position-specific transesterification process. However, in the fat and oil composition disclosed in the above document, the resultant product is greasy. Thus, it may not be said that the composition has sufficient properties.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 11-500318 discloses a spread containing a palm based fat and oil and a chemically modified (hydrogenated, transesterified) fat and oil so as to have a specific triglyceride composition ratio. However, the spread disclosed in the above document has a feature of suppressing particle generation; however, it does not have features of improved oral solubility, greasiness and spreadability.
It may not be said that the fat and oil compositions disclosed in the aforementioned documents have good oral solubility and spreadability without greasiness. In the circumstances, it has been desired to develop a fat and oil composition having these features.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 9-224570 discloses edible oil using palmstearin, and shortening and margarine using the edible oil as a raw material. The edible oil disclosed in the above document is excellent in oxidation stability and the like. However, it is further desired to develop a fat and oil composition improved in property for a fat and oil for spreads.